


A Quiet Moment

by frenchposie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Diogenes Club, Ficlet, M/M, Quiet Moment, Sickfic, cuddly, mycroft has a cold, sneezefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchposie/pseuds/frenchposie
Summary: Mycroft and Greg steal a quiet moment at the Diogenes.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71
Collections: Mystrade Sickfics / Hurt-Comfort Collection





	A Quiet Moment

The sound of logs cracking in the fireplace barely filled the grand room with their wisps of smoke. Greg stared into the fire saying nothing, but wrapping his arms around Mycroft in a rare allowed display of public affection. One arm wrapped around the slimmer man’s front and the other around his back, softly rubbing his far arm. He never had quite gotten used to the eerie silence of the Diogenes, but the silence within the silence was starting to grow on him. Especially since he was learning that the silence was not completely silent and sometimes allowances were given.

The crackling of the fireplace for one.

Or the subtle sniffles that were coming from his boyfriend, who had gone through a horrible week and was having quite a time of it when it came to letting go.

It happened from time-to-time, that there was a problem that tipped off Mycroft’s anxiety just so. It wasn’t anything that he could talk about, or even wanted to usually. Just something that he couldn’t handle right away, or that he needed to step back and allow others to handle it, even when he had strong opinions about it.

He felt Mycroft’s body tense again. He raised his handkerchief to his face and gasped an oh so restrained, “Hep-tiss-oo!” He’d tightened his arms around Mycroft as the man was cast forward, like a wave had come up and hit him across the back.

No words could be spoke, and then weren’t really needed. Greg snugged him a little tighter as Mycroft let out a stuffy sigh and ran a knuckle over his right eye. It always was his right eye.

Mycroft gave another hesitant sniff and then released the breath that he had been holding, allowing himself to relax some into Gregory.

Gregory smiled. Whatever it was had begun to process. They would be home soon. But, until then, he would enjoy this


End file.
